1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-154779 discloses a semiconductor device including semiconductor elements fixed to heat sinks, a periphery of the semiconductor elements being sealed by resin molding. Each semiconductor element includes an outer peripheral end face, and each heat sink includes an inner face, an outer face and an outer peripheral end face. The semiconductor elements are fixed to inner faces of the respective heat sinks, and the respective outer peripheral end faces of the semiconductor elements fixed to the heat sinks are exposed. The molded resin covers the outer peripheral end face of each semiconductor element, the inner face of each heat sink (the inner face except an area in which the relevant semiconductor elements are fixed) and the outer peripheral end face of each heat sink. The outer face of each heat sink is not covered by the molded resin and can be brought into contact with, e.g., a cooler. The molded resin forms a package of the semiconductor device and protects the semiconductor elements.
Recess portions are formed in an outer peripheral end face of the molded resin, and, for example, a creepage distance along a surface of the molded resin is secured, or fluidity of a molding resin during molding is improved, by the recess portions. For various reasons, recess portions may be formed in the outer peripheral end face of the molded resin.